


Little Artemis

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Established Relationship, M/M, Mummy Newt, Papa Percival, everybody loves him, little artemis is the cutest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Have you ever thought of a fic where Newt and Graves had a lil boy who is an absolute lil' cinnamon roll that looks just like Newt.This is more like a Q&A about little Artemis.





	1. Artemis in MACUSA

I mean a little boy with Newt’s reddish curls and freckles??? He’d be absolutely the cutest thing and Percival would adore him.

In fact, everyone in MACUSA loves him and Picquery doesn’t mention that’s forbidden to bring kids because little Artemis is adorable so she allows Newt to walk in the building, holding the kid in his arms, already explaining the boy how he’s supposed to approach an hippogriff.

Percival and Newt sometimes argue about when it’s safe for a child to ‘meet’ a Nundu or a dragon, although Newt always wins because Artemis is just too excited to meet new creatures.

Queenie always brings Artemis pastries that Jacob bakes just for him.

Tina explains him the correct way to hold a wand even though the kid hasn’t gotten his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Because Artemis is for sure going to Hogwarts; Percival is too besotted to even think of denying Newt anything.

But Percival is happy, he’s so happy he always finds himself grinning like an idiot whenever he sees Newt with Artemis in his arms, both deeply asleep on Percival’s couch at the end of the day.


	2. Mummy and Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mpreg? also cute with gramander kid given newts middle name! what does artemis call newt and percival?

Yes, it’s mpreg! Newt wanted to have a child with Percival so he took a potion to make it happen.

Artemis calls Newt Mummy (because let’s be honest, Newt would not only refer to himself as Mummy to his creatures, he’d do that with his children as well).

And Percival is always Papa. Papa is a little bit overprotective though, so when Artemis wants something he has to convince Mummy first because Mummy always makes Papa change his mind. 


	3. Dancing with Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *regarding your gramander!mpreg idea with adorable son* please ma’am, can we have some more? *puppy dog eyes*

Ex-workaholic, Director of Magical Security, Percival Graves does the impossible to return home early so he can watch his husband dancing in the living room with their little kid.

Because you see… Artemis never wants to go to sleep, but Newt has discovered that dancing makes the little boy sleepy, it relaxes him to the point where his eyes start closing on their own. So he picks up Artemis, who giggles with delight (because he loves dancing with Mummy) and while the piano starts playing and Newt hums a soft lullaby, he starts dancing in circles with Artemis in his arms.

When Percival arrives on time, he stays still on the doorway, watching as Newt presses his cheek against the boy’s. He doesn’t want to interrupt, but sometimes he can’t resist (especially if Newt reaches out to him with his free hand, smiling fondly) so he crosses the room and puts his arms around them both, sometimes he kisses Newt on the lips prompting Artemis to make a disgusted face and go “Eww! Papa, you’re leaving germs on Mummy!” Percival just chuckles, but promises him he’s not going to get Newt sick.

The three of them dance in the living room until Artemis falls asleep in their arms.


	4. Personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think little Artemis would grow up to be observant to advances like his Papa or oblivious to them like his Mummy? Or a combination of both; like he notices it when it’s towards other people but not when they are directed at him?

More like the last one I think. Like he’d be really observant, but he’d be too concerned about others, focusing on their problems and stuff (because he’s just such a kind soul that boy) that he’d probably miss it if it’s aimed at him.

I mean he already is observant, he knows that Mummy always has the last word because Papa just can’t deny Mummy anything.


	5. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Newt and Graves do if their son came home over the holidays upset from school?

Newt would be so patient, trying to figure out what’s going on with Artemis. And after discovering it was because some other boy called him names ‘cause “he’s weird” he’d try to cheer him up.

“You know what? I was exactly like you when I was younger,” Newt whispers, sitting on the grass with his boy next to him, looking at the mooncalves dancing.

But Artemis just narrows his eyes because Mummy is the “coolest wizard” he’s ever known and of course he’s lying to him just to make him feel better.

And then Newt chuckles, kissing his little boy’s cheek despite of Artemis grimace because he’s “getting older for such things”.

“I’m not lying, no one wanted to talk me because I liked magical creatures.”

“That’s so silly. Magical creatures are cool.”

“They are,” Newt agrees, ruffling the boy’s reddish curls. “But what I’m trying to say is that I learned that I didn’t need to have other’s approval to be happy. I had Theseus and then I met Queenie, Jacob and Tina and they all love just the way I am.”

“And you met Papa too!” Artemis says, grinning from ear to ear again.

“And I met your Papa.”

“Great to hear that, I was starting to think you’d forgotten about me,” Percival comments, sitting next to Newt and intertwining their fingers together.

The magizoologist kisses his husband on the lips and then “whispers” to his son: “Your Papa is a little bit overdramatic, isn’t he?”

Artemis giggles when his Mummy winks at him, a finger over his lips and Percival has to pretend he didn’t hear anything.

Percival asks about Hogwarts and when Artemis tells him what happened, the auror hugs him and reminds him he shouldn’t waste his time listen to people like that.

But once the boy goes to bed and Newt and Percival are alone in their bedroom, the Director starts pacing around the place.

“No, Percy, you’re not going to terrorize an eleven-year-old!” Newt sighs. “They’re just kids!”

“But you heard what he said to our Artemis!”

Newt gets out of the bed and puts his arms around Percival’s neck. “I know, I don’t like it either, but we can’t hex every single person that is mean to our son, especially if they’re just kids.”

“You’re right, I should go after the parents–”

Newt presses his lips against Percy’s; it always works to calm him down and distract him.

“You’re not going to curse anyone, alright?”

“Fine,” he sighs, chasing Newt’s sweet lips.


	6. Newt's pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Little Artemis au) What was graves reaction when newt told him he’s pregnant? Others reactions?

Percival Graves was absolutely over the moon! He took Newt in his arms and kisses him all over the face until his husband was giggling with delight. He also started to wake up with a hand over Newt’s belly even though it was just the first week of pregnancy.

Although he also became a lot more protective, constantly making sure Newt had eaten and refusing to let him stay awake past ten. He also wanted to have Newt at his side at all hours, but couldn’t because Newt always argued that he could take care of himself just fine.

And Percival couldn’t say no to him. He also liked to get on his knees to kiss Newt’s round belly when weeks passed and press his ear against it.

Even Seraphina found that adorable.

Tina, she was constantly nervous; she liked to make sure Newt was always comfortable and happy while Queenie asked constantly (even though she didn’t need to ask) how it was and what Newt was feeling. She was so excited and desperate to have her own, always telling Newt her baby would get along with little Artemis. They usually talked about that in Jacob’s bakery while the muggle baked absolutely anything Newt wanted.

Theseus was ridiculously happy he was going to be Uncle ‘Seus from now on, assuring Newt little Artemis was going to work for the Ministry one day, purposely ignoring Percival’s glares.

The problem was whenever he payed a visit to his brother, he was glued to Newt’s side, hovering over him and shoving Percival away when the Director wanted to get closer to his husband.

The aurors knew Theseus’ visits were the worst time to try and talk to Newt about the baby because Theseus was like a protective dragon next to his brother and Percival was always in a mood whenever his brother-in-law was at MACUSA.


	7. Pets in Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of pet would Artemis bring to Hogwarts? Cause I feel like Mummy Newt wouldn't want his baby Artemis to bring just a plain old cat, owl or toad.

Little Artemis would be reading Hogwarts letter with Newt and go straight to the “pets” part and complain about it because they only allow cats, owls or toads and Newt would absolutely wink at him and tell him not to worry ‘cause he knows the headmaster.

“I want Gretchen then!” Artemis smiles happily and Newt ruffles his boy’s hair because that’s an excellent choice. The swooping evil will keep him safe and she could also help with correspondence.

“Perfect, let’s see if she agrees to the trip and if she does, I’ll taught you how to take care of her properly.”

“But what about… Papa?”

“What about him?”

“I don’t think he’ll like the idea.”

Newt smiles, already imagining the fuss his husband will do.

“Leave your Papa to me, Artemis.”

***

“Percy! I’m so glad you’re back!” Newt kisses his husband who gladly kisses him back, prompting Artemis to grimace. “Look! He just got his letter!”

Percival sits on the couch, next to his husband and his son; listening to his son’s excited babbling about wands and spells.

“So… I was thinking,” Newt says, sitting on Percival’s lap because he knows his husband loves when he does that. “You know Artemis needs a creature to keep him company in Hogwarts.”

The Director is already narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously, although he doesn’t take his hands off Newt’s waist.

“Like a cat?” He offers and when Newt and Artemis do the same outraged expression, Percival knows something’s wrong.

“Well… Nancy certainly is a catlike creature–”

“Artemis is not going to bring a Nundu to his new school, Newt,” Percival almost growls and Artemis worries for a moment that his Papa is angry, but Mummy doesn’t look concerned at all.

“What about Clarence?”

Also, why is Mummy mentioning other creatures and not Gretchen?

“The Zouwu? Definitely not.”

Newt pouts, leans forward, rubbing his nose against Percival’s.

“You’re right, Percy… But what about Gretchen?”

“That’s a swooping evil, Newt.”

“Yes, one that loves our son and can protect him,” Newt kisses his husband again. “Also, Artemis knows how to take care of her and she’d be more than happy to keep him company. You know she likes to sleep most of the time.”

Percival’s lips part, although he suddenly doesn’t want use them to argue, not now that he has Newt’s lips so close.

“Fine. Although Dippet would never allow him to bring an swooping evil to Hogwarts.”

“Oh, you haven’t heard? Armando is not the headmaster of Hogwarts anymore,” Newt grins. “It’s Albus. And don’t worry, I’ll go talk to him.”

Percival growls, really growls this time.

“So you’re sure Dumbledore would allow such–”

“If I ask him,” the magizoologist continues, too distracted by his happiness to notice his husband’s distress.

“Oh so he would do anything you ask him, huh?”

“Well, he’s always been–”

Artemis is not sure he’s going to like Hogwarts headmaster.

“Papa, why are you jealous of the headmaster?”

“I am not,” Percival says, blushing at the same time Newt rolls his eyes.

“Again? Percy, we’ve talked about this!”

“I am not,” the Director insists and adds: “I’ll go with you to Hogwarts though.”

“Me too,” Artemis says, crossing his arms over his chest and Newt tries so hard not to chuckle because even though he looks exactly like him at that moment Artemis is just acting like a little version of Percival Graves.

And of course Albus agrees because it’s Newt and he’s happy to finally meet Newt’s son. Even though Artemis narrows his eyes at him every now and then.

When they’re back home Artemis promises his Papa he and Gretchen will keep an eye on the headmaster. Percival smiles and pulls Artemis into a tight embrace.

And Gretchen? She’s happy to follow little Artemis whenever he wants to go.


	8. Protectiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love that Artemis gets protective of his Mummy like his Papa does. Him “keeping an eye” on Albus because he likes Newt is too precious!

Artemis is so much like Percival in that particular aspect; he’s probably one of the few students that are not in total awe of Dumbledore. He’s definitely not at all fond of him even though his classmates can’t shut up about how cool his headmaster is.

And most of his classmates are jealous of him because the headmaster is usually seen saying at least ‘hello’ to Artemis when they’re in the great hall. But the thing is… Dumbledore always asks about his Mummy 'Is Newt still living in New York?’ 'Has he gotten a new magical creature since last time I saw him?’ his friends insist the headmaster is being polite, but Artemis doesn’t trust him entirely.

So Artemis usually replies with a 'Yes, Papa and Mummy live happily in New York.’ And he is constantly reminding Dumbledore how much his parents love each other.


	9. Hogwarts House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since he is going to hogwarts, what house is he gonna be? Its gonna be funny at the sorting since there is gretchen around.

It’s not a total… disaster that day. Gretchen is a little bit nervous and she escapes right before the potions professor can put the sorting hat over Artemis reddish hair. Most of the first year students are scared, but the rest are almost fascinated at the creature, some of them are even impressed by Artemis just because of that.

Gretchen flies over the Great Hall, until Albus manages to calm her down (which Artemis doesn’t like because he still is not at all pleased with his headmaster). Once Gretchen is in her cocoon again, the ceremony continues and the hat puts little Artemis in Ravenclaw.

The first year Artemis is conflicted because of this because he wanted to be a Hufflepuff like his Mummy, but when he returns home on holidays Newt notices immediately that something’s bothering him.

Both Newt and Percival assure his beloved son they’re so proud of him no matter what. Newt kisses him on the face until Artemis tells him, giggling while he does, that he’s too old for kisses now.

“I’ll only kiss your Papa then,” he sighs and tries not to chuckle when Artemis grimaces at the thought.


	10. Uncle Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been curious about a thing regarding your Little Artemis AU. Well two things actually. How does Artemis get along with Uncle Theseus? And did Graves freak out when Newt was going into labor

Uncle Theseus is the best; he gives Artemis anything he wants (unless Mummy says no) and brings candy every time he pays them a visit. He’s also constantly worried about teaching Artemis new spells to defend himself and he always tells him he’s going to get him a job at the Ministry, which often makes his Papa frown and tell his Uncle Artemis is going to work at MACUSA.

Artemis really likes Uncle Theseus; he finds it really funny that he loves his Mummy and yet Papa and he are constantly glaring at each other. The first time it happened he was so concerned for the two (he didn’t want them to fight) until Mummy told him there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

He still doesn’t know how, but Mummy always gets them to stop fighting.

***

Percival almost panicked the day Newt went into labor, he was a complete mess and didn’t shut up until Newt told him he was going to ask the healer to kick him out of the room if he didn’t.

After that everything didn’t go so bad; Percival didn’t even grimace despite of the pain he was feeling when Newt grabbed his hand, he almost breaks every single one of his fingers, but Percival was more concerned about the pain his husband was feeling.

Then, when he heard the first cry and he finally saw little Artemis, safe and perfectly tucked into Newt’s arms Percival almost sobs out of happiness. Newt looked tired, sweaty and yet so beautiful; he beamed at their son in a way all his face was practically glowing and Percival felt like he was falling in love all over again.

It was one of the best days of his life.


	11. On siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Little Artemis AU, Do Percy and Newt plan on having anymore children? Or was Artemis a happy little accident that they didn't plan for and can't replicate? If they are planning to have more children how does Artemis feel about being a potential older brother and is Uncle 'Sues planning on passing down his secrets for being a protective older brother?

They definitely planned it; Newt had to drink a potion in order to get pregnant and they were delighted when Artemis was born.

Right now they’re not planning on having another, but if they did it’d be a rollercoaster of emotions for Artemis. First of all because Mummy would have to focus his attention on someone that’s not him and Artemis is like his Papa in that particular aspect, he gets a little bit jealous sometimes.

Newt would obviously assure him he loves them both the same and Artemis would slowly warm up to his sibling. He’d give them a tour inside Mummy’s case, always with supervision because Papa wouldn’t let him otherwise. Then he’d explain to them everything he knows about magical creatures while Newt watches them with a smile on his face.

Theseus would tell Artemis a few stories about how he used to take care of Newt, reminding him constantly that there’s nothing more important than family.


	12. At three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I get the feeling that Artemis was one of those cute little boys that declared he would “Marry Mummy” when he grew up when he was very young lol

He went to a phase like that when he was three years old; he used to get in the middle of Newt and Percy when they were hugging or kissing and reached out to his Mummy so Newt could pick him up and focus on him instead.

One day he asked Mummy if he could marry him, but Newt said he was too young to think about marriage so Artemis pouted for a week until he came up with another idea “Can I marry Mummy when I grow up?”

Percival choked on his coffee (it was the first time he had heard about that).

Newt sighed and put little Artemis on his lap: “Mummy is already married to your Papa. If I marry someone else Papa would be very sad and we don’t want that, do we?”

Artemis looked at Percival, his Papa had always been nice to him and loved him so much. Then he turned his head back to Mummy and shook it.

“No, I don’t want Papa to be sad.”

It seemed like that was the end of it until, another week later, Artemis stood in front of both of his parents and declared: “I’ll marry Mummy when Papa dies.”

“What?” Percival blurted out, but his confusion quickly turned into amusement, looking at Artemis determination and both Newt and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

He got over it when he turned five, although he’s still very protective of his Mummy on behalf of his Papa.


	13. Boyfriend/girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a Q&A, how will Percival and Newt react to Artemis' first crush and who will it be? Also, what do you think will happen when Artemis brings home his girlfriend/boyfriend (I'm not sure which gender he is attracted to) to meet his parents?  
> ***  
> I’m imaging the first time Artemis brings home a boyfriend or girlfriend. I like protective graves and I do think he would be protective of his baby’s feelings but newt would turn into a mama bear at anyone that wants to date their son because Artemis deserves the fucking world.

Percival would probably be glaring at them the whole night (if Artemis invites them to dinner) which would prompt Newt to try to calm his husband down.

Because Newt would be one of those parents that’s very supportive of his son’s romantic choices if (because there’s always an if, right?) they past the test. Because Newt’s kind but Artemis certainly deserves the world so he wouldn’t trust just anyone with his son’s heart (even if it’s just a crush).

And actually… the test is very simple… The creatures have to like them, if they do, Newt turns into the most kind, patient person ever.

If they don’t, they simply can’t come back… But that’s Percy’s job because he always turns into the most intimidating parent when it comes to Artemis and Newt just lets him scare the unworthy ones off.


	14. Grindelwald's plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Grindelwald ever see little Artemis and Newt and be like "What if...."

The problem is that there’s no “what if” when it comes to Gellert. He doesn’t even care that the little boy is Graves’; Artemis looks just like Newton and that’s all that matters. Gellert wouldn’t mind raising a child that is not his… He wouldn’t mind at all because he is Newton’s beloved child and the magizoologist looks just adorable with his little boy in his arms.

Gellert found them once, because he was looking for Newton (he didn’t like it at all when he found out Newton had married that stupid auror) and he instead stumbled upon a beautiful magizoologist singing to a little boy that looked just like him. The house where he lives with Graves is protected of course, but Newton still travels and he does it with Artemis.

And that’s when Gellert can watch them; he takes care of them from afar, always making sure they’re both protected, cursing Graves for not doing better.

Graves doesn’t deserve the family he has; Gellert does. He’d make sure Newton is always happy, satisfied and pleasured… And Artemis would have anything he wants in the world Grindelwald would build for him.

They would have anything they want, because Grindelwald would absolutely have another child with Newton.

He  _will_  have another child with him. Newton is an excellent, beautiful Mummy and Artemis definitely needs a sibling.

That’s the thing with Gellert there is no “what if” it’s always a “when”.


	15. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Newt started traveling again for his research and work (obviously not gone for as long as he did in the past)...who took the separation worse, Newt or Artemis? The night or two before leaving did Newt panic and almost talk himself out of returning to his work and Percy had to comfort him and remind him things would be ok?

Both. They both suffered in their own ways that first time Newt started traveling again after having Artemis.

Newt woke up in the middle of the night just the day before of his departure. He had a terrible nightmare in which his little boy disappeared and Newt could do nothing but to stare as he vanished. Percival had to calm him down, embrace him; whispering into his ear everything was going to be fine and he’d take care of their Artemis.

They even went to Artemis’ bedroom that night so Newt could see his son was still asleep on his bed and that he was completely fine.

He felt a lot better after that, especially after the dozens of times Percival assured him he was going to look after their son.

Still, during his trip, when he was in Germany he looked at the families with their children, walking down the street, chatting happily and missed his son and his husband the most.

For Artemis it was even worse; he cried all that first terrible week, especially at nights because his Mummy used to dance with him before going to sleep and now he was gone. Papa assured him that Mummy was going to go back soon, he just had to be patient.

The fire-calling didn’t help at all; Artemis looked at the fireplace sometimes for hours after talking with his Mummy. Sometimes he pretended everything was going okay because he was a big boy and he could endure a couple of weeks, he didn’t want Mummy to worry.

But sometimes he couldn’t help himself.

“Mummy, come back!” He said, tears falling from his eyes. “I’ll be good, I promise!”

“I just need to finish this, Artemis. But I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“You said that the other day,” Artemis pouted. “Why I can’t go with you?”

“Because you’re too young for that. It could be dangerous,” Newt said, even he had his limits and both Percival and he had agreed it was not the safest of environments for a four-year-old. Maybe in a couple of years.

That day, after his Mummy’s face disappeared among the flames, Artemis curled up on the floor and fell asleep in front of the fireplace. Percival had to pick up his son and take him back to his bedroom.

When Newt returned home, Artemis wrapped himself around his Mummy and slept in his parents bedroom that night, happily tucked in the middle of the two.


	16. Too much chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina would be the aunt that takes you shopping and to see rated R movies when your dads Graves and Newt say no

Tina is the kind of aunt that took Artemis to a chocolate shop once, because the kid made such puppy eyes at her and she just couldn’t say no. Both Newt and Percy told Artemis he couldn’t eat more sugar that day and he went to beg his auntie.

She took the little boy, without letting anyone know and bought him everything he wanted. The problem is that Artemis almost ate all of it that day and he turned into a little hyperactive demon at night.

His extra energy turned into incontrollable magic that messed up with all the dishes in Tina’s flat. She was a mess when Newt and Percival returned from their date and both of them just knew what had happened.

Newt just chuckled and let his little boy jump into his welcoming arms. Percival glared at Tina, but Newt insisted she had suffered punishment enough for one day.

“You shouldn’t have told your poor aunt Tina to buy you chocolate, you knew Papa said no,” Newt said. “We cannot dance tonight.”

Artemis eyes filled with tears as he put his little arms around his Mummy’s neck. He loved to dance with his Mummy.

“But–”

“I’m sorry, but you weren’t a good boy today.” Newt insisted, he was (of all of them) the one who could resist his boy’s puppy eyes the most. “If you want to dance, you have to behave.”

Artemis never ate that amount of chocolate again. He promised to be a good boy so Mummy could dance with him.


	17. Always the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Artemis still like to dance with his Mummy when he gets older?

He does, he can’t do that as much as he used to now that he is in Hogwarts, but when he goes back home for holidays, the first thing he does is to dance with his Mummy.

Artemis just loves it because it makes him feel closer to Mummy and his Papa (who usually prefers to watch, but always with a smile on his face and a joyful glimmer in his eyes).

And Newt is so happy, always chuckling and giggling even when Artemis steps on his foot; assuring him that it’s okay, he has not hurt him.

At the end Percival embraces them both and Artemis laughs, feeling warm and loved and so happy.


	18. Sing

Sometimes Newt sings to Artemis, his soft voice usually calms his boy down and makes him smile into his arms even though he was feeling sad just minutes ago.

He sings and hums to him, especially after a very long trip, because Artemis misses him so much and that’s the best way to cheer him up.

Newt sings and smiles and Percival falls all over again for his husband, he falls in love with the way how much Newt loves and takes care of their child.

When he knows the lyrics, Artemis sings along with his Mummy, watching as Mummy grins delighted at him and kisses him softly on the forehead afterwards.


	19. Happy family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert waits until Artemis is back at Hogwarts to take Newt, promising he won’t kill Graves if Newt comes with him. Then during a trip to Hogsmead, Gellert takes Artemis too. So they can be one big happy family

Newt is trembling when Grindelwald comes back to Nurmengard with his little boy in his arms. He almost stumbles trying to reach Artemis.

“What did you do to my child?” Newt growls at the dark lord, who looks amazed and amused at his reaction at the same time.

Grindelwald looks at little Artemis with a smile on his face before giving him to a very desperate and distressed Newt. While the magizoologist is trying to see if his boy is hurt, Grindelwald gets closer and places a kiss on Newt’s forehead.

“I would never hurt our son, my love. He’s just asleep.”

Newt walks away from the dark lord to put his little boy on the bed, stroking his curls while he waits for him to wake up.

“He’s not yours, Grindelwald. He’s my son and P–”

“I consider him mine too, because he’s yours, he only looks like you.” Grindelwald cuts him off, growing tense at the mention of Percival.

And then Newt reminds himself he shouldn’t piss the dark lord off, because he still can kill his husband.

“What do you want?” Newt tries to calm himself down, to find a way to reason with that wizard. “Why don’t you let my son go? Please, you already have me.”

“You’d be miserable without Artemis,” Grindelwald explains, his mismatched eyes shining in way that makes him look more vulnerable, more human for a moment. “I don’t want you to suffer, my love. I just want us to be a happy family, that’s all.”

Newt sighs, taking Artemis little hand in his, already thinking about what he’s going to say when he wakes up. He can’t tell him the truth, because Artemis would want to escape and Newt cannot risk his son making Grindelwald angry.

The dark lord sits next to him on the bed and Newt shivers, gasping when the dark lord hands him his case.

“I love you, Newton and that’s why I know I’ll love your son as well.”

“This is not love,” the magizoologist whispers, afraid of the effect his words can have.

Grindelwald doesn’t look angry though, he even seems hurt as he leans closer and kisses Newt’s temple.

“I cannot love like you do. My love is not selfless, it’s selfish and possessive. But I do love and I love you,” and Grindelwald sighs, his smile almost broken; he has the same look all Newt’s creatures have before being rescued.

And suddenly Newt is not as angry as he should be anymore. But he’s worried and sad because of Percival. He must be desperate by now.

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

The dark lord walks out of the bedroom, just in time for Artemis to open his eyes.

“Mummy?” He doesn’t look scared, only confused and thank Merlin completely fine. Newt takes him in his arms and pulls him close to his chest. “Where are we?”

“In Nurmengard’s castle. We’re on vacation, my Artemis.”

“On vacation? But where’s Papa?”

“He couldn’t come with us, because he has a lot of work to do. But don’t worry, I’m here. Mummy’s here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll answer all of your questions, just be patient with me! :)


End file.
